This invention relates generally to a portable winch, and more specifically to release means that operate in conjunction with the functioning of the winch, and provide adequate clearance for unwinding of any cable from the winch drum either continuously, or incrementally, during its application.
Various styles of portable winches are available in the prior art, and which are generally useful for exerting force through its associated cable for either pulling or lifting of a load. Winches of standard construction have usually incorporated a frame means supporting a drum wound cable, the drum incorporating with it a ratchet, or ratchet wheel, which is engaged by the ratchet pawl of a handle lever which is useful for turning of the ratchet wheel in one direction, normally that which provides for a winding and exertion of force through its associated cable for performing the foregoing stated functions. Obviously, as is also well known, a stop pawl or dog means is normally employed for preventing a return of the ratchet wheel, or an untimely unwinding of the drum cable, during the performance of this lifting or pulling function.
Examples of this type of portable winch is shown in the earlier Durbin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,134, disclosing such named operative components. It is to be noted, though, that various other operative mechanisms are disclosed in this earlier United States patent, and which includes structural means for effectively incorporating its coil spring into disposition selectively either to bias its ratchet dog into an operative or inoperative position. It must be stated, though, that the subject matter of this earlier patent is owned by the assignee, or subsidiary thereof, having rights to the invention of this current application.
Various other type of power unit devices, generally of the winch category, and incorporating a cable winding drum means, is shown in the earlier Anglemyer, U.S. Pat No. 2,669,426. This device does incorporate or describe the usage of a spring mechanism for biasing its feed pawl out of a ratchet engaging position.
The Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,857, discloses another type of portable winch, having the standard operating components including its drum supported cable, a handle or lever, and the various operative feed and stop pawls. In addition, this winch does disclose the application of a reversing cam that apparently permits the reversing movement of the ratchet and drum under the control of its feed pawl. And, apparently through this operation the ratchet wheel is allowed to reverse to the extent of one tooth.
Regardless of the foregoing, the subject matter of this current application is to provide a portable winch which incorporates means to retain its ratchet pawl into engagement with a ratchet wheel, as when its spring means is shifted into one position, while on the other hand, when the spring means is shifted or pivoted into a second position, provides for a more permanent disengagement of said pawl from the subject wheel. Thus, in the former position, the object of this invention is achieved by providing a permanent engagement of the ratchet pawl with its wheel, in order that the lever may be cranked to provide a pull or lifting of any load as transmitted through its cable, but that when the load handling condition has been achieved and a release is required, the pawl may be held in a location of more permanent disengagement from its ratchet wheel.
Another object of this invention is to provide means operatively associated with a ratchet pawl and its holding spring that can be easily manipulated by the operator to provide for enagement, or in the alternative, disengagement, of a ratchet or feed pawl from its ratchet wheel.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for simplifying the unwinding of a ratchet wheel, and its drum held cable, incrementally, so that its suspended load can be gradually lowered to a supporting surface, or the ground.
Another object of this invention is to provide an integrated structure of the stop pawl or detent for the ratchet wheel of a portable winch and which structure can be manipulated for either fixing a winch drum cable supported load at a particular position, release its stop pawl for a rapid lowering of its suspended or held load, or provide for an incremental and gradual lowering or loosening of any suspended load.
Another object of this invention is to provide a winch assembly which is fabricated from a minimum of components, all of which are structurally integrated and connected together to provide a unified portable winch, yet is capable of performing the variety of winch operations as previously alluded to, through a minimum of effort and exertion on the part of its operator.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.